


These feelings of mine

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Peridot and Bismuth are spending way too much time together, and it's not healthy. Lapis must put an end to it. It's for Peridot's sake. She is not jealous. She is not.Inhale. Exhale.She is not jealous.





	These feelings of mine

"You gotta hear how Bismuth and I spent time together!" Peridot exclaimed

"I don't wanna hear it." Lapis turned away "You and her have been spending way too much time together lately, and it's not healthy."

"Oh." Peridot raised an eyebrow "Are you jealous?"

"No, I am not." Lapis denied

"You sure? Cos I think you are." Peridot breathed into Lapis' ear

Lapis giggled as she felt warm breath tickle her.

"Your laugh is cute." Peridot's fingers found their target and began tickling her

A laughter that sounded like many little bells escaped Lapis' mouth. Peridot knew she could do this all day as long as she had the privilege of hearing Lapis' laughter.

"Did it work?" Bismuth stepped out of the house, flexing her muscles

"Almost." Peridot said "She basically admitted she was jealous."

"No, I am not!" Lapis protested

Inhale.

Exhale.

She was just worried. What Peridot and Bismuth were doing wasn't healthy.

She was most definitely not jealous of Bismuth.

Bismuth, who happened to be very close with the most adorable gem in the galaxy.


End file.
